1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plug contact assembly comprising a female portion and a matching male section having interconnecting detent means for providing locked engagement of the male and female sections.
2. The Prior Art
Interlocking plug contact assemblies are known in the art. Typically, a tongue member is provided on the female portion for extension into a corresponding groove formed on the male plug portion. The tongue and groove are provided with a detent means which serves to frictionally interlock the male and female sections together. A significant disadvantage with the plug contact assemblies of this type is that the tongue lies exposed along a side surface portion of the female plug head and is, thus, able to overbend and deform leading to deterioration of the detent interconnection. In addition to deterioration of its locking connection, the locking members are prone to contamination leading to early wear.
The present invention is directed to a plug contact assembly whose male and feamle sections are protected against contamination and mechanical stresses leading to deformation of the interlocking members.